William Furno (BulkPrime)
William (Blazing) Infurno is a fictional character from the story Hero Factory: The Next Deunamist, He is the leader of the Alpha Team and is the Next Deunamist. His real name is William Takeru. Biography Early Life Born and raised at Makuhero City, at the age of 5, William was trained by his brother Preston Takeru to fulfill his dreams of becoming a hero as well,One day before his birthday, Preston was sent of on a mission to capture a criminal called Aldous Witch. before leaving, Preston gave him his birthday present, a Necklace that was past down from many Generations of Deunamists, and promised to return home as fast as he can. William exepted the gift and told his brother to be careful, and (jokingly) said that he doesn't want to be an only child, The next day, he woke up to find that Preston's teammate and friend, Merrick Fortis came to his house, William asked where his brother is and Merrick gave him the news that Preston was killed by Aldous Witch during the mission, Devastated by what he was told, William ran and locked himself in his room, crying over the loss of his brother. After a many attempts by his parents to get him out, he finally unlocked the door, but remained quiet from then on. Years later After the traumatizing event, William became silent and less-social,the only friend he has were his best friends Mark, Natelie, Jimi and Bulk who often try to help him in his situation, he locks himself in his room and when he does come out, it is either to eat,bathe,train and go to school, every year on his birthday, he often went to the place where he and his brother used to train and pushed himself so hard training until he was so tired that he blacked out as soon as he steps into his house. on his tenth birthday, his parents decided to end this by telling him that he is going to become a big brother, After hearing this, William decided to minimal his training and helped his mother more often around the house seeing as she is pregnant, after 9 months, his mother gave birth to a girl which they named Honoka Takeru, William decided that if he wanted to become a good big brother like Preston, he has to make a good example for her, so he decided to stop keeping himself quiet and slowly started to cheer up, as the years went by, William became a good brother to his sister. as a reward, he was given a gift from his Parents, a bike called Blaze, his relationship with his sister reminded him of his relationship with his brother, only Honoka was more annoying and didn't want to train with him. instead, she trained with her mother in the field of medicine. at the age of 14, William was given his own apartment that was formerly owned by his brother, it was only a block away from where his parents and sister live so they can keep in touch and visit any time, his father often sends him money to pay for food and rent, and his friends (especially Natelie) visits often, at the age of 18, he was offered a chance to work at the Hero Factory. Training to be a Hero After accepting to join the Hero Factory, William underwent many months of training by Zib and was place at the main Hero Factory sector in Makuhero city. Furno vowed to Protect Makuhero City and his Friends and family and swore to capture Aldous Witch and avenge the Death of his brother. Appearence William is often seen wearing a red HF Uniform and an orange shirt with the silver Hero Factory logo, he wear a pair of black and read jeans, his hair colour is black and his eye colours are brown. he also wears his necklace around his neck. his dunamist appearance however is his jacket is replaced by a white and red jacket that has fire detailing all over it. his civillian clothing is mostly a red shirt, white shirt and black jeans along with glasses. Weapons His main weapon is an energy bow that fires a strong blast of plasma. It also doubles as a sword, and he also has anti-gravity thruster rings built in his boots Relationship Surge: Best friend Breeze: Best friend/ Girlfriend/ Wife(in the future) Bulk: Friend/ Comrade Stringer: Friends/ Comrade Zib: Teacher/ friend Lucy: Mission briefer/ sister figure Vannesa: Enemy/ comrade(briefly) Fire Lord/ Stormer: Brother/ Enemy Quotes "Never forget who you really are." '' : ''"Burning down Evil with Justice, Leader of the Alpha team, Burning Infurno! William Takeru!" - William's role call : "Henshin! Burning Infurno!" - William's Transformation code : "I want to grow up and be just like you Nii-chan!" : "You will bro..you will (chuckles)" :: ''-William and Preston, brother bonding'' : "I won't let you down Nee-chan, I will find Aldous Witch, he will pay for whats he's done to you, and I swear to protect this city and all who live here, especially Mom, Dad ,lil Sis and my Friends." ''-William's Oath, thinking about his brother. '' Trivia *He's what BulkPrime describe as "his own version of Furno." *originally, BulkPrime was gonna give him the power of super speed, but gave it to Bulk instead. *BulkPrime got the inspiration of a FurnoxBreeze idea from the Hero Factory Podcast. *BulkPrime also intended for Furno to be a cyborg. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:2011 Category:Hero Factory Category:Living Heroes Category:User:BulkPrime